I Miss You, Dad
by sjt1988
Summary: James Potter reflects on his father's death.


I Miss You, Dad.

"Hey, Dad. I just came back from Hogwarts for Christmas. I kept up my grades just like you ask. You would be proud, I made a friend in Slytherin. He understands what I'm going through. Everyone is missing you and Uncle Ron. I know Mum misses you the most. From what Al and Lily tell me, is Mum cries every night." I wipe a tear from my eye as I sit here in front of my dad's grave.

It felt just like yesterday, when he left…

_________________________________________________

_"I hate to go." Harry told his family. He hugged his wife. "I love you. I'll see you soon." He let her go. Harry got down on his knees so he could be eye level with his kids. He looked at his youngest who was seven. "Lily, just remember I will be back to tuck you in a few days." Lily throws her arms around Harry._

_"I'll miss you, Daddy." Harry could feel the tears on his shirt. _

_"I'll be back." Harry let her go. He couldn't look in her brown eyes to see the tears. Harry looks at his youngest son, who has the same green eyes as he doses. "Al, just remember I'll be for our Qudditch game." He gave him a hug. Al's arm tightens around Harry neck. Harry pulls himself from his son._

_Harry smiled at his oldest. "I need you to take care of your mum, sister, and brother for me." James nodded and hugs him good-bye. Harry stood up and gave his wife a kiss. "I love you, all." Harry walked out of the door._

________________________________________________________

That was the last time I saw him alive. I tried to take care of my mum and Lily and Al.

I heard footstep coming towards me. "James." My granddad said in a sad voice. I turn to see my granddad standing there, looking at me with concern. "What are you doing out here?"

"Talking to my dad." I give him a watery smile.

"Why don't you come back in. Everyone is looking for you." Granddad returns my smile.

"I'm not done talking to him." I say with force in my voice. "Do you know how it felt when my mum told me and my brother and my sister that he die…

______________________________________________________

_Knock. Knock._

_I ran to the door and open to find a man standing there. He looks like an official from the Ministry. "Son, is your mum home." I nod and ran to get my mum. _

_"Mum, there is someone at the door for you." I yell down the hall. I stop in the doorway to the kitchen. _

_Mum gives me a look and I know I'm in trouble. "James, don't yell in the house." Mum wipes her hands and passes me to go and talk to the man standing on our front porch. _

_I heard the front door close. I was waiting for Mum to come back in the kitchen to finish dinner. When I didn't hear my mum coming back, I look in the hall and saw my mum on the hall floor. In her right hand was a piece of paper with her left on her face, trying to stop the tears that were coming down her face. _

_I walk slowly over to her. "Mum?" I ask. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. I felt my hands get sweaty. I knew something was wrong. Out of the corner of my eye, I see my brother and sister poking their heads out of the sitting room. _

_Mum wiped her eyes. "Come here, Lily, Al." They slowly made their way over to us. "Kids, your dad…" A fresh bout of tears came. I knew that Dad was never coming back. "Die." My mum said through her tears. I didn't want to believe her. Maybe Dad was playing a joke on us. I took one look at Mum and knew it was true. I was never going to see my dad again._

______________________________________________________

"The four of us there for about an hour crying." I told my granddad. "Then I asked myself, why didn't Uncle Ron come and tell us himself. After we cried, Mum sent an owl to Aunt Hermione. We didn't have to wait long." I let out a nervous laugh. "It told us that Uncle Ron was gone, too.

"You know what happen next…"

______________________________________________________

_We flooed over to Uncle Ron's and Aunt Hermione's house. _

_We found Aunt Hermione with her arms wrapped around her children. They were crying, too. Mum and Aunt Hermione hugged each other. Rose and Hugo came over to Lily, Al, and me. We hugged each other. I took them to the other room._

_"What happen here?" I ask them. _

_It was Hugo who answered. "There was a knock on the door, while Mum was telling me to eat my vegetables. Mum went to open the door to see what they wanted. I finished my vegetables. Mum didn't return to the kitchen. I went to tell her I finish my vegetables. I found my mum sitting in the chair, crying._

_I walk slowly over to her. "Mummy?" I asked. She looked up at me and grabs me into a hug. She wouldn't let me go. About that time Rose came out to see what happen to Mum and me._

_"What is wrong?" She asked us. Mum pulled her in a hug, too._

_"Rose, Hugo, your dad die, today." Mum told us. We looked up at her, like we didn't believe her. We read her eyes and knew it was true."_

_We were all crying when our mums came in. "Kids, we are going over to the Burrow." Mum said. We get up and floo over to the Burrow. _

_When we get there, Grandmum and Granddad were eating dinner. "What are you doing here?" We could answer her. We look at each other and take a seat at the table to wait for our mums come over._

_After Mum and Aunt Hermione came in, Grandmum give them a look. Mum and Aunt Hermione traded a look. "Mum," It was Mum who told Grandmum. "Harry and Ron die tonight." It took a second before Grandmum started to cry, which set off everyone else._

_______________________________________________________ _

"Then you left to tell the rest of the family what happen." I took a breath. "Before we knew it, everyone was there, even Uncle Charlie was there. Everyone comfort my mum and Aunt Hermione, but about us. You want to know that Al, Lily, Rose, and Hugo never left my side. We sleep in the same room together because we couldn't sleep by are selves. During the funeral…

______________________________________________________

_A few days later, there was the funeral for my dad and Uncle Ron. Mum made sure we were all looks neat in our black robes. We sat by our mums and listen to people talk about them. All I wanted to get up and leave, but I couldn't do that to my mum._

_After everyone said their good-byes. We went back to the Burrow to eat. When we got there, Grandmum sat the five of us down to eat something while our mums went to hide from everyone. _

_"Grandmum, I not hungry." Hugo said. I wasn't hungry either. I pushed my food around my plate. Every time some adult caught my eye all I saw was pity for me and my family. We couldn't do anything because Grandmum had her eagle eye on us._

______________________________________________________

"We finally left her and walk outside away from everyone. No one cared how we felt. The rest of the summer, I heard my mum cry. Al and Lily would crawl into my bed so we could sleep.

I got my Hogwarts letter in the middle of July. I was happy about going. I saw I had to respond by July 31st. You know what my dad told me." I didn't wait for him to answer. "If I kept up my grades, I would get a broom for Christmas. It was our little secret. I kept up my grades for him.

"You want to know something." Again I didn't wait for him to answer. "The letters I get from my mum are all fill with happy things. When I get a letter from Al and Lily, they tell what id really going on. Mum crying. Al tells she can't even look at him because he looks so much like Dad. They still sleep together.

From what I hear, it the hard on Rose and Hugo, too. Lily told me that Aunt Hermione couldn't look at Hugo. They sleep together, too.

How are we to comfort our mums when they look at us and see our dads in us? How?

At school, everyone treats me different. They look at me trying to say they are sorry with their eyes. There was one person who was different from everyone else. He treated me just like everyone else in Gryffindor. You know what, he from Slytherin and now he is my best friend. He know what I'm going through because he lost his dad, too." I break down at my father grave.

I feel my granddad put his arms around me. "It will get better with time." I can tell he doesn't believe it.

"Who, I'm going to talk to when I have men problems or who going tell me I should go for it with this girl. He left me when I needed him the most. Who going to tell Lily she can't date until she seventeen. When will Mum look us in the eyes and not see our dad. When can we sleep in our own beds again? When will mum put picture up of Dad again? I feel that he is never going to be there. I miss him, Granddad." The tears didn't stop.

"We miss them both, but you have to remember that he will always be with you." Granddad put his hand on my heart. "He will always be in your heart. Come on let's go inside now." Granddad got up and put his hand out for me to grab.

"You can go. I'm going to stay out here for a little bit longer." My granddad walk away, I heard him close the gate to the cemetery.

"Dad, I miss you." I stay there for another hour before I went back to the house.


End file.
